100 words drabbles
by thesweetcompounder
Summary: Shamy 100 words dialogs and words. Photo credit: rgbcn wecouldbelongtogether
1. Chapter 1

**100 words drabbles, I'm taking the challenge. No commitment on this one. Just when I have something. I'm still wring TSP. :-) Enjoy this**

* * *

"I... Why are you here?"

"I heared you had a date..."

"I did..."

"I did too..."

Amy was sure he is moving on

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"I...to look... beautiful..."

"What on earth?!" He said angrily.

"Why are you angry? Can't I feel pretty sometimes?"

"I don't understand, you don't need to feel pretty"

"I want sometimes!"

"You don't!"

"I do. I'm a lady, I too want to feel I am beautiful even if I'm..."

"You're the one who's mistaken. You are beautiful even if you don't try."


	2. Chapter 2

"Friends, huh?" said Leonard…

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's better for me to have her as a friend, than nothing at all."

"So, you're playing safe?"

"No. I want to keep her close by my side."

Penny walked in to them,

"Sheldon, Really? Friends?"

"Yes…"

"Do you want her to date another guy again?"

"No. But if she wants, I won't stop her."

"WHY?"

"Because… I love her… She deserves to be happy."

"She's happy to be with you."

"How did you know?"

Penny didn't talk…

"See? You don't know… You just assumed, just like how I assumed she's happy with me."


	3. Chapter 3

"He told me I'm beautiful even if I don't try, but he only wants us to be friends."

"Well… yeah." Said Penny, they are having girls night out.

"What is it? What do you know?" Amy inquired in suspicions.

"He said he assumed you were happy when you were with him."

"When did this happen?"

"Last night, after our talk, I asked him what the hell is up."

"Ohhh, this is my fault."

"He said he loves you very much, and you deserve to be happy."

"I think he thought that you being with him make you miserable." Said Bernie.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This will be a 7 chapter update. Enjoy**

* * *

"Am I sad when I was with him?"

Amy sat to her couch and wants to think this through until a phone rang.

"Hello Amy, I wanted to…"

"Hello Dave, do you need anything?"

"Yes, well… I wanted to apologize last time."

"Me too"

"No, it was my fault for talking about your ex."

"Well. Yes"

"Actually, I'm thrilled thinking I was in a room with someone that's been in a room with Sheldon. A lot"

"Getting there again"

"Sorry, I think this making me look like a creep."

"Yep, pretty much."

"But, creepiness aside, I truly did like you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you."

"Do you think it is still possible that I see you again?"

"It depends."

"I promise I won't talk about him"

"Okay then."

"Same restaurant? Around 8pm tonight"

"Sure."

Amy didn't know what to expect and she wouldn't lie, Dave was fun before he went fan boy with Sheldon.

Dave and Amy arrived separately.

"How's work?"

"It was fun. I have dissected a - oh wait, sorry about that." Amy said shyly, she's going to discuss it in front of the food, how reckless and bold.

"No… Go ahead; it's one of the things I like about you."


	6. Chapter 6

After 30 minutes of talking, Amy was convinced she enjoys Dave's company, but nothing could compare to Sheldon. It's like she's settling for 2nd place.

"Oh, before I forgot. I need to make a phone call, do you mind?"

"Not at all"

Dave exited and then got back after 15 minutes.

"It's a friend, he, uhm, wanted to meet you."

"You're best friend?"

"I wish…"

"Why does he want to meet me?"

"He heard about you. Honestly, I kinda brag about you."

Amy doesn't know how to respond to that, it was kind of sweet though.

"Okay let's meet him"


	7. Chapter 7

Amy went with Dave after Dave paid their bill, Dave insisted.

They went to this restaurant that has a set-up of someone singing on stage. It was a fairly romantic restaurant; Amy wondered why his friend wanted to meet here.

They got seated.

"Let's wait for him here, I'm sorry about this." He said, smiling but at the same time it shows he is a little bit in pain.

"Okay" said Amy unsuspecting and turned her attention to the order.

"The next singer will be singing Story of My Life, please listen."

Amy thought _"it must be One direction version"_


	8. Chapter 8

**_The story of my life…_**

 ** _Is very plain to read…_**

No… It couldn't be! It's Neil Diamond's version…

 ** _It starts the day you came…_**

 ** _And ends the day you leave…_**

Amy is trying to hold her tears because the song is making her cry…

 ** _The story of my life…_**

 ** _Begins and ends with you…_**

She could feel the sentiment of the person who's singing it…

He's singing it by heart… It is as if he wanted to reach his girl and bring her back, **badly**.

The sincerity of the singer, the rawness and hurt… Screaming, **_I couldn't live without you_** …


	9. Chapter 9

She can't hold back anymore, she was in tears; it looked like she broke down… And then someone wiped her tears away… _It must be Dave, this is embarrassing_ …

She looked up and saw…

"Sheldon?"

"Yes, and as the song suggested… You're the story of my life… Stay with me, share with me, care with me and only me… My life begins and ends with you…"

"I don't know what to say…"

"Amy, will you be my girlfriend again…"

"I will… I love you…"

"I love you too."

With that, Dave was out of sight and smiling back to them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I apologized if this caused confusion, this chapter is a flashback before Dave called Amy and ask to see her again. This is the very first time Dave and Sheldon met.**

* * *

"Dr. Cooper, hi!" said Dave after Sheldon opened his door.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Amy's date."

"What do you want?" He said mortified, are they together already?

"I came here to say, you are one of the most brilliant people I know. I have followed your work for years now."

"Of course"

"I thought I envied you, idolize you even. But… too bad…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You had everything."

"HAD?"

"You lost her."

"She broke up with me!"

"And you let her get away."

"But"

"What happened to the brilliant Dr. Cooper who would never settle for less?"

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think?**


End file.
